witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Magazine Chapter 176
Magic is the 176th magazine chapter of Jung-man Cho's Witch Hunter. Edea Florence and Tasha Godspell stare in disbelief at the power of Aria's Magic Arrow. Aria's magic combined with Aegis form a diagram which allows Aria's magic to be used at maximum force. Tasha recalls a lesson Edea taught him of channeled magic and magic diagrams. The former is much more powerful than non-channeled magic however useless in combat unless there is a Supporter to protect the Witch. M''agic diagrams'' however are near impossible to use in battle due to the time spent creating one, the space needed, and because it is useless unless perfected. Edea recalls laughing as she tells Tasha a Witch using Magic Diagrams is a scam, but she never expected someone like Aria to appear. Summary Aria's Magic Arrow narrowly misses Edea Florence, the later in shock questioning if that really was a Magic Arrow due to it's power. Aria reveals that it is her magic and has Aegis forming a diagram in front of her. Tasha is in disbelief and recalls a lesson Edea taught him. Edea demonstrates the difference between channeled magic and non-channeled magic. Both use the same amount of magic however channeled magic uses words to activate and is much more powerful. Tasha questions why any Witch would use non-channeled magic and Edea admits that most Witch's prefer channeled magic as it is easier to learn and more efficient, however unless all the requirements are met it is useless in battle. That requirement is having a Supporter. She further explains that a battle between Witches is about speed and so Witches without supporters use non-channeled magic however Witches with Supporters can use channeled magic since the Supporter will protect the Witch. WH work in teams to disconnect the supporter from the Witch, but aside from that there is also another type of magic rarely used in battle; magic diagrams. No matter how difficult the magic, so long as the diagram is accurate the Witch will be able to use minimum power and maximum force, and it's effectiveness can be enhanced through various pentagrams. Tasha expresses his amazement and Edea questions what is so great about it if it cannot be used in battle. Creating a magic diagram takes up too much time (especially the complex ones), space, and even the slightest error render it useless making the technique useless in battle. Edea states that magic diagrams are usually within Witch's castles and the Restriction Field around her Castle is eight pentagrams combined into one diagram. Tasha wonders if she could further develop diagrams through research but Edea reveals she cannot, and the only thing she could use the magic diagrams in combat for is the Mana Guns which have a tiny simple diagram inscribed on it. The memory ends with Edea jokingly telling Tasha that if there were somehow a way to use magic diagrams in battle it would be a scam. Back to the battle, Edea recalls laughing at what she said, but had no idea at the time that someone like Aria would appear. Characters in Order of Appearance #Edea Florence #Aria Godspell #Tasha Godspell #Surtr (Mentioned) Fights and Events *Edea Florence vs Aria Godspell Magic, Abilities and Skills used Magic used *Magic Arrow *Magic Diagram Supporters used *Aegis Category:Magazine Chapters